


Hidden Information

by Gravytrain101



Series: Could've Been Worse [3]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Everyone's Concerned, Hogan unconscious, Klink finds out, Klink will help, Schultz finds out, Worried Klink, Worried Schultz, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Two days after the accident, Klink arrives in the barracks to talk to Hogan. However, the only problem with this is Colonel Hogan is still unconscious from the accident. How will Klink react to this? Will he think it's all a ruse? Or will he get everybody and anybody he can to help his senior prisoner?
Relationships: Andrew Carter & Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan & Hans Schultz, Robert Hogan & James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan & Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan & Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan & Wilhelm Klink
Series: Could've Been Worse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883401
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Hidden Information

**Author's Note:**

> I am really pleased with this story so far and I am having a lot of fun writing this! I'm exploring all these ideas that I'm having and am grateful that people like this. Please read this next part and enjoy!

Klink’s POV:   
“Where is Colonel Hogan? I wish to speak with him.” I asked as Schultz and I entered the barracks. 

“He’s a bit busy right now but we can take a message for you,” Newkirk answered as he looked around for a pen and paper. 

“No, this cannot wait. I must speak with him now,” I told him as I looked around and couldn’t find him, “He’s in his room isn’t he?” 

I moved towards his room but was stopped by Kinch stepping in front of me. 

“You can’t go in there sir.” he told me. 

“And why is that?” I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. 

“He was injured, Colonel,” LeBeau answered from the table. 

“Colonel Hogan’s injured? How?” Schutlz asked as we walked back to the table. 

“I’ll handle the questions Schultz,” I interrupted as I held my hand up, “How was Colonel Hogan injured?” 

“Well you see boy, I mean sir, Newkirk and I were digging a tunnel to escape.” Carter started. 

“A tunnel!” I interrupted, “Where?” 

“There is no tunnel, it collapsed,” Newkirk explained, “Colonel Hogan went after us to bring us back to the barracks. It started to collapse when we were heading back. Carter and I were able to get out but the Colonel was stuck under the dirt and beams for almost two and a half hours.” 

“Two and a half hours!” Schultz exclaimed as he put his hand on his helmet, “Is Colonel Hogan okay?”

“He seems fine but we can’t tell because he won’t wake up,” Kinch replied. 

“Won’t wake up?” I asked, “What do you mean he won’t wake up?” 

“He’s been unconscious for the past 2 days, and neither Wilson or us can wake him,” he answered and shrugged. 

“We’re going to see him,” I told them before turning back towards Hogan’s room. 

“Sir,” Newkirk said, “Wilson told us to talk to him because he can probably hear us. Maybe you and Schultz can give it a try?” 

“Very well. I will go in first Schultz, then you can have some time with him,” I told Schultz before entering Hogan’s room. 

The first thing I noticed was how quiet it was. It’s odd to enter a room with Hogan in it and not hear laughter, jokes, or a cunning plan in the works. It’s even more peculiar to see him lying motionless on his bed. This whole situation is unusual to me, it almost makes me feel uncomfortable. 

“Colonel Hogan,” I said before clearing my throat and taking a seat on the chair next to his bed, “Your men informed me that you were injured and have been unconscious for a couple of days.” 

What am I talking about? Of course he would know how he was injured. I’m sure hearing me talk as if I was giving him an order and not as a friend will not help him wake up. 

“Robert,” I sighed as I looked at the unconscious young man before me, “It’s awful quiet around here without you, and I now understand why that is. Your men are taking care of you as much as they can without alerting me or the other guards. In all honesty, we need you to be okay and get better. I even need you to wake up and cause mischief again because I miss it. I never thought I’d miss having to guess what the next trick of yours will be, but I do. I did just learn about this which helps make the last few days of events make sense. However, just because I just now hear the news, it doesn’t make my feelings any less real. I want and need you to get better and so do your men.”

I reached over and squeezed his arm to give him some form of comfort before standing. I made sure my uniform wasn’t wrinkled, put my hat on straight, and pulled the door open as confidently as I could. 

“I said my piece, not sure if it helped at all.” I told the men who were at the table, “Schultz, you can go in now.” 

“Thank you Kommandant,” he said before heading towards Hogan’s room. 

Schultz’s POV:   
I propped my rifle up against the wall and put my helmet on the table before sitting down in the chair. I first just looked at him, I wanted to take in the situation before I started to talk. 

I saw the man that is normally loud, bright, and smiling replaced by a quiet, still, and unresponsive person. It killed me to see a man that has done so much in his life be the same man that looked so helpless. 

“Colonel Hogan, it’s me, Schultzie.” I said before rolling my eyes, “Of course you already know that, how silly of me.” 

This shouldn’t be so hard, I have talked to Hogan so many times before. It shouldn’t be any different, but it is. 

“Hogan,” I started again as I tried to speak from the heart, “The boys just told me that you got hurt and a tunnel collapsed on top of you. Between you and me, the boys and I are scared. We don’t know if you will ever be the same again because we don’t know how injured you are. I’ve never told you this but I have always thought of you and your team as my sons, with you being the oldest. I admire how you always protect your men, Robert, no matter what that means for yourself. Your men are falling apart out there without you. They don’t know what to do, I don’t know what to do. So, you need to get better soon because I need my boys back.” 

I sat there, happy that I finally told him but upset because of the circumstances. I stood up and leaned over, “Get well Robert,” I said before kissing his forehead. 

Klink’s POV:  
“Sir? What are we going to do about Hogan?” Kinch asked as Schultz stood behind Klink. 

“Please do something Colonel Klink. We can’t leave him like this,” Carter pleaded as he played with the hat in his hands. 

“I will have a doctor come here tomorrow to look Hogan over. He will decide if we can treat him here or if he will have to go to the hospital.” I explained, “I hope this will be an easy fix but knowing Hogan, it won’t be.” 

“Thank you Klink,” Kinch said, “I will make sure the men are on good behavior when the doctor comes.” 

“That would be much appreciated Kinch,” I told him before turning towards Schultz, “Now, you go back to guard duty while I go find the nearest and best doctor to help Hogan.” 

Hogan’s POV:  
My god! Am I dying? I must be in some type of trouble to have my men, Klink, and Schultz come in and talk to me like this. 

I want to wake up or give them some sign that I’m okay. I don’t think I can take another heart to heart session with anybody else. I mean, I’ve just heard Klink tell me he misses me and Schultz tell me how much of a son I am to him. It’s nice to hear these things but it’s also torture because I physcially can’t do anything. 

I have to wake up. I have to do it for my team. It shouldn’t be this hard but it’s almost impossible for me to even wiggle my fingers. I know I have more than enough energy to do this because of how much I’ve been sleeping. I just can’t get the connection between my brain and body parts to work. I don’t know how I’m going to do this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one just as much as the last ones! I plan to have the next part up within the next few days so stay tuned. Let me know what you think down below!


End file.
